Angiogenesis, the growth of new blood vessels from the existing vasculature in the body, is involved in physiological and pathological processes such as embryonic development, wound healing, reproductive cycles, diabetic retinopathy, chronic inflammation, tumor growth and metastasis. This process involves endothelial cell (EC) proliferation, migration and morphogenic differentiation into capillary-like structures (tubulogenesis). Tumor angiogenesis is the proliferation of a network of blood vessels that penetrates into cancerous growths, supplying nutrients and oxygen and removing waste products. Tumor angiogenesis actually starts with tumor cells releasing molecules (known as angiogenic growth factors) that send signals to surrounding normal host tissue. This signaling activates certain genes in the host tissue that, in turn, make proteins to encourage growth of new blood vessels.
Metastasis is the process by which cancer spreads from the place at which it first arose as a primary tumor to distant locations in the body via the bloodstream or the lymphatic system. Active migration of tumour cells is thus a prerequisite for tumour-cell invasion and metastasis.
Thus, the inhibition or suppression of abnormal angiogenesis and cell migration may provide therapeutic strategies for the treatment of angiogenesis-dependent disorders.
There is a need to provide new therapeutics that can modulate angiogenesis and cell migration, and for the treatment of angiogenesis-related disorders such as cancer.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.